


Catch a deluge in a paper cup.

by Pryde



Category: All New X-Men (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Legendary Star-Lord, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, feelsy smut, there's smut seriously i don't know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pryde/pseuds/Pryde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insecurity strikes in at your weakest, it happens to everyone. But not everyone is Peter Quill's girlfriend, and he decided long ago to make a difference no matter how hard or silly, even if it's like trying to catch a deluge in a paper cup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch a deluge in a paper cup.

❝— _New auto-pilot program ready!_ ❞ Lydia's enthusiastic announcement prompted Quill to stretch in his place letting out a tired sigh. He had only been there for less than an hour, about forty minutes or so, but he already was eager to make it back to bed with his super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot intangible girl. And since he was done with checking everything in his ship and keeping Bad Boy on track, he was stood up giving the projection of the onboard computer a wave.

❝Good. You can go stand by now. You probably will want to, trust me on this one.❞ He smirked and Lydia grimaced. For a computer she was overall just plain mean to both him and Kitty, but rightfully he also liked messing with her. ❝ _Wanky._ ❞ Her voice came out as disgusted as her holographic features seemed to be but then she was gone and even then Peter couldn't help laughing at the reaction while he stood up from the pilot seat and walked to the bedroom. Or ship compartment where they happened to keep the bed.

Anyway, as he approached the room he could hear Kitty's voice— and someone else's, though he couldn't tell right away whose. For sure there was no one else but them and as far as he was concerned, Lockheed wasn't a chatting kind of alien dragon. Neither he had such a girly voice. And a Russian accent.

He deduced Kitty must have been on the phone with Illyana and for some reason, something felt off. He was too far to hear the words clearly so the actual conersation remained unknown, however, he picked up the tension in Kitty's voice and something like rush and regret in Illyana's hurried answers. Realising he wouldn't get much of what was going on if he stood half way to the bedroom, neither he wanted to show up and intrude and hear something he wasn't supposed to.

Then again, if he moved any closer —Quill thought— Kitty could easily go ninja on him, she was even trained to notice telepaths digging her mind after all. That was one woman he most definitely did not want to mess with. Besides, he owed her that much— some privacy when communicating with the home she left _for him._ And avoiding feeling even more guilty was probably on top of Quill's to do list.

A few seconds and time to decide what to do ran out. Silence followed and it was safe to assume the call was over. So he resumed his walking as casually as possible. ❝Heya, Pryde. I thought you were still sleeping.❞ He said lightly, peeking his head to look inside the room directly at the bed, where Kitty was tucked. Blankets practically over her head and everything. ❝I'm trying to get back to sleep.❞ She replied in something like a mumble, an upset one. Not a sleepy one. Either would have been odd, though. If anything, Katherine Pryde was overall an active person. Not that she didn't enjoy naps or lazying around with him but staying alone in bed just to sleep after whatever happened to her, it just felt like she was hiding or trying to get away from everything and everyone— even him. Quill frowned unconvinced with the sound of her voice and the undertone of her words.

❝Can I join you?❞ Trying to keep his calm and gleeful deamenor he sat on the bed next to her, she gave no answer though and simply shifted closer to the edge of the bed as if making more room for him to lie down as far from her as possible and that was more than enough. Peter had to do something about it. Or say. Or both. Whatever he could manage to make work best.

❝You got a call from Earth? Lydia notified me of an incoming signal from Earth and it wasn't my phone.❞ Technically a lie, but he didn't mean to upset her even more than what she seemed to be by telling her he accidentally overheard her. Which was kind of stupid because he didn't actually hear anything and they lived together now, they shared the space, seeing and hearing each other on the phone shouldn't be such a big deal but when it came to keeping Kitty happy... Peter found himself in the most ridiculous situations not to upset her in any way as though fearing deep inside that any wrong word or action could trigger her leaving him and losing Kitty was not an option. This care, this relevance was something he didn't fully understand himself, neither he could put those feelings into words. So the little lie would have to be forgiven if ever discovered. Kitty sighed, lowering a little the sheets and blankets to look at him she took a moment before saying anything.

❝Actually it was me. I called. Long story short, today's an awful date.❞ Somehow Peter understood what this implied and added immediately, ❝Anniversary?❞ The mutant nodded, her lips pursing together as she looked away. ❝Yeah. Death anniversary.❞ Instinctively, he moved closer his girlfriend, resting his weight on one of her forearms and reaching to her hair to stroke. ❝You can tell me 'bout it, if you wanna. Seriously, babe.❞

She swallowed nervously, hesitant, yet she didn't pull away or rejected his touch. In fact, it never ceased to ease her worries away so she just snuggled up against him. There were things, feelings that took place so long ago that saying them out loud now would probably just sound silly and childish and she wasn't sure she wanted him to know those things.

Things like the fact she had liked guys who turned her down because of being interested in her female friends instead. Then again she didn't want to keep things from Peter, whether he intended to or not he had helped her in more than just rescuing Jean from an unfair trial. He helped her make it through every day, easing the anxiety and stress from fearing space and horrid and vivid nightmares about it, and about everyone she had ever lost. About Ogun and the yakuza and her father.

He always was there, even when they were billions of kilometers and galaxies away, he always was there for her.

So maybe it was worth it letting him know.

❝Okay... Some time after I joined the X-Men, I was about fourteen when Charles Xavier formed a junior team of mutants, the New Mutants. Illyana was part of it, so was my best friend Doug. And the Professor would make me spend time with them because they were my same age and he thought I spent too many time around adults. There was a party once— I really didn't want to go. My place was training in the Danger Room or behind a computer, y'know?❞ He couldn't help smiling somewhat proud at what a nerdy person his girlfriend turned out to be.

❝And being there was...Awful. I was alone sitting in a corner for most of the night and guys would only come up and talk to me **just** to get closer Illyana. _Who's your friend? The pretty blonde._ 'cause you know, I was the ugly friend.❞ Her voice almost cracked when mocking the boys' lines and she had to stop and take a deep breath before continuing. What was implied in the story made Peter feel uncomfortable. Like, were they blind or stupid or both?

❝There was a boy named Larry who wasn't a complete jerk and was nice to me, we talked. Nothing more really, we were just kids and I was head over heels with Illyana's brother even if we had broken up because he cheated on me with an _alien woman_.❞ That made him even more uncomfortable, but she rolled her eyes as if making fun of her old crush and that reduced his awkwardness at the comment.

❝Was?❞ He asked, pointing out. ❝Something happened to him.❞ He added this time not a question but a deduction. She nodded once again her sight drifting away from his face, too disturbed by the memory to look at her boyfriend yet he could see her and could see the pain fracturing her features. ❝He committed suicide, a week or so after that party.❞ Her voice was dry, quickly cut off by a sniff preventing herself from bursting into tears. And then he felt hurt instead of awkward. Kitty wasn't a cryer, she was one tough person and seeing her vulnerable and anguished was genuily distressing for him as well.

❝Look, Kitty. I know what's like dealing with death and being looked down at that age. It fucks up with your mind but I'm sure it wasn't your fault and that you were adorable.❞ Her eyes rolled again and that was a hit Peter wasn't prepared for. Didn't she believe he honestly thought so? And she kind of didn't. Never had reasons to think otherwise, however, and Kitty cherished dearly his honesty about his dating past and wanted to trust really stopped sleeping around since they became a thing but now that she was all emotional and insecure by old ghosts in her mind she wasn't all that sure.

❝You don't think I'm that much of a dick to do the same that guy did to you, do you? 'cause I'm lots of things but not that kind of douche.❞ His question took her off guard, almost making her suspicious of him reading her mind. But she would have known if he was a telepath. ❝No, I know. I'm not saying you are planning on doing the same but— You know.❞  
  
He sighed, heavily. Annoyed even. He truly wanted to be understanding, and he was conscious she wasn't her usual confident self in that very moment and could see why. It wasn't like he never was insecure at times, about certain things. He would never tell out loud. He really knew how it goes. Insecurity strikes in at your weakest, it happens to everyone. But not everyone is Peter Quill's girlfriend, and he decided long ago to make a difference no matter how hard or silly, even if it's like trying to catch a deluge in a paper cup.

❝It's happened once with someone swore loved me. You might miss your old life and it could happen again, especially since you have... well, hook up so many times.❞ She continued, but every word was worse than the other and Peter beamed in response, ❝Exactly!❞ 

Kitty stared at him startled and Peter noticed she wasn't following him. Elaborating words wasn't his strongest but for her, he would try. ❝Yes, I have slept around thousand, million times. I've had any kind of kinky sex and seen the weirdest alien genitals you could ever imagine. And guess what, Pryde. Knowing what that's like, I choose you. I've been there and done that and I'm not missing out anything, I'd choose you all over again any chance given. If any of us should be concerned about being cheated on, that would be me not you. You're young, you're drop dead gorgeous and let's face it, you could do better than me.❞ The comment seemed to disturb her deeply, Kitty shook her head in complete denial. If anything, Kitty didn't care if she could do better. She wanted him, and she thought she deserved him even if sometimes was hard to believe so. After all, he was ridiculously handsome and hot and kind and the best friend she had made in the longest time.  
  
  
Her hands reached for him to cup his cheeks and pulled him down with her on the bed and kissed him hard. And long, and needy. ❝I love you and only you, okay?❞ She whispered into the kiss with such certainty that gave Quill chills, good ones if that makes sense and he smirked against her lips. ❝I know.❞ Which is why he didn't freak out over it. He knew she was too much of a good and kind person to cheat on him, even if she had the chance to do so. His lips pressed against her plushy ones resuming the kiss for a moment before ending it. 

❝I mean it, Kitty. You're perfect to me, and these babes keep me goin'.❞ His fingertips traced caresses over her breasts playfully teasing them until he could feel the sensitive nub of one of her nipples perking under his touch to which he smirked wider and pleased. ❝And it aint' fair 'cause you give me the hardest time in public, most people don't consider a hard on as personal growth even though I think they should.❞ Kitty burst into soft laughs and purring gasps at his touch on her breasts over the old cotton shirt that originally belonged to him, but that she wore for bed. The mixture of sounds, the melodic giggles and her subtle moaning encouraged him to do whatever he needed in order to get more of those delightful noises knowing what they meant. 

His digits continued to lower the trace of tender touches tentatively down her body, lifting the shirt a little so as to touch the smooth skin of her abdomen and it provoked him wanting to get down and kiss her all over, lick her skin. To take those kisses between her legs and taste her. But for now it was his hand's turn and convincing himself there was enough Kitty for all of him, his left hand sneaked under her light-pink underwear, the only thing other that the shirt she wore for bed, granting him relatively easy access to her sex. She gasped again and bit her lower lip, but he made sure to keep his touch gentle, just like she deserved to be touched— he didn't need to see it in that very moment to remember her slit was the most delicate and beautiful one he had ever seen or touched. 

Without any hurry at all, his index slowly ran along her fonds, caressing them properly all the way up to the button of nerves and then applied a little pressure on her clit and then massaged it in circular motions that kept Kitty letting out small lusty noises as she looked at him, big hazel eyes pleading for him not to stop and even upgrade the kind of touch— needy for more. He wouldn't mind spending hours doing so, the sight was enough of a reward for him but she wanted more, and he could tell, so he would oblige.

His free hand pulled her shirt up exposing her breasts and before he could lean closer Kitty phased the shirt off her body, dropping it aside the bed carelessly. His lips eagerly pressed on the skin between both breasts, kissing them all over slowly, humming happily at the brush of her perked nipped against his lips and repeating the pleased sound as his lips locked around one of them, sucking on it. Kitty was lost in pleasure and she knew that wouldn't be it. She knew there would be more, and she craved for more as well. She could feel herself dripping wet for him, against his hand. Before she could articulate any word, two of his fingers were sliding inside her.

Kitty whimpered in delight, the digit working inside her was subtle and erotic enough to keep her craving for more— for his manhood to fill her wholly. But the suckling on her breasts, on the sensitive pink perk of them made her heart skip a beat. Back arching to bring her soft skinned and rounded breasts closer to his mouth, mind numbed by the knees-weakening-pleasure she got from it. With every suck sensation her inner walls clenched around his fingers, coating it with her dampness as he continued to stimulate her pulsating sex. ❝Peter— God, Peter... I need you— I want you to fill me up.❞  Kitty began to call for him, though her statement was left open ended, for she was seemingly unable to complete it. He loved pleasing Kitty— Hearing her moan his name, beg for more, until he filled her with his hot release. claiming her. Entirely. But he would be lying if he said he wasn't just as hard for her, aching in desire for her.

  
❝Get these off…❞ Peter unlatched his mouth from her ample breast and a breathless gasp left her plump wer tiers at the loss of his mouth clung on her breast and his firm digit working on the sweet spot inside her tight walls and she was somewhat glad he did, else she would have climaxed on his hand when she wished to do it with him inside her, to tighten in spasms of pleasure he'd give her to please his member in return, for Kitty found more emotional gratification in giving him what he wanted than getting her way. He extracted then his finger from inside her, only to yank at the hem of the panties concealing her soaking slit. Peter wanted to feel her slick heat envelope his thick shaft, wanted to ravish her, and fill the entire ship with their elicits of sordid noises, granted he had warned Lydia about it.

The molecules of her body modified its tangibility to help assist him removing every remaining piece of clothing until leaving them both entirely exposed in a lustful midst. Before doing anything, she pulled him down onto the bed swiftly shifting positions, easily finding her comfortable place on his lap. Then one of her hands sneaked between them, slender and gentle fingers wrapped around the thick, smooth skin of his hardened member. And the sole though of him being this erect for her increased her awaiting wetness, eager for him to give her true loving completion. Her fingers moved along his shaft stroking him slowly and her hips positioned her warm dripping wet slit close enough to teasingly brush the tip of his length. 

His entire frame shivered beneath her adept touch as her digits curled around the thickness of his erected manhood to stroke the length of his shaft and taunt the tip. Peter weakened, daring to submit to her firm, claiming hold — But he refused himself that pleasure, knowing it would be greater between her legs. Kitty dipped the head of his pulsating member against her glistening folds, and Peter erupted in a series of groans as she coated him with her wet warmth. ❝I'm all yours, Pryde.❞ He said in a groan. Instead of allowing time to dwindle on, torturing themselves with foreplay, Quill grasped the rounds of her hips to force her down upon his manhood. In an instant, her walls reluctantly welcomed his size, embracing it, lubricating it. A moan of pure bliss elicited from a clenched jaw as her slit enveloped him.

His hips rolled upward to complete the motion, all while easing her down onto. ❝Baby…❞ He murmured. ❝Damn — You're so wet.❞ His lips again found hers, his tongue smearing over the plump expanse with the means of alluring. Her hips posed no objection and followed down his lead welcoming every inch of his thick shaft stretching her tightly small interior and Kitty was head over heels with the feeling of being /full/ of him, filling all space within her clenching velvety walls. ❝You make me like _this_. You always do.❞ Her dirty talk was very subtle, very classy and Peter loved that. It was an odd thing for him to think, but the things she said never made him feel used but appreciated. Loved. Her gasping voice was followed by a deep explicit moan as she sat on his lap enveloping his manhood fully in, so deep in her she could feel the head of his member proding at her cervix, not hitting but teasing it and making her squirm in pleasure with her hands then playing with his messy blond hair. ❝Peter, baby— You feel so good...❞ She hummed against his lips and licked him back, her slim warm tongue slid over his bottom lip before capturing it between both of her own and sucked on it. Palms — writhed by time — complied to the curvature of her rear, blunt nails pressing into the full rounds of her rump to guide her movements. Peter would ease her upward, nearly exposing his tip, but never successful, only to again drop her, filling her entirely at a rapid pace of motion. His mind was clouded completely in their current state of lewd intentions and slants, the sensation utterly intoxicating. Deep blue orbs lidded heavily, exhalations morphed into grunts as Kitty bounced on his manhood. She sucked and tugged at his lower lip, and Peter retaliated by _crashing_ his mouth against hers, their teeth nearly clinking in the extraordinary chaos of sensual exploitation. She squirmed in his lap, encouraging Quill to amplify his performance. He wanted to feel her bare figure quake against  his.

The sheer unbridled pleasure she felt as she shifted her hips up and downwards his length seemed to reassure and make obvious what was apparent for them, that their connection was beyond physical bonds and that this pleasure stinged into her very soul. It wouldn't be the same if it was someone else, she needed and wanted him and only him, every part of his body felt heavinly as if truly meant to be. She braced herself against his chest, feeling him breathe and grunt for her and they were Kitty's favourite sound. She rocked her hips hard against him keeping up with the steady lust driven pace of his matching thrusts, she loved feeling him at her entrance though not quite leaving her, she loved feeling him at her deepest and she would love him bursting his heavy white load. Kitty's body trembled at the thought in anticipation and the waves of electrifying pleasure from her core kept her limbs shivering at the peak of every penetration bouncing in his lap she let out chanting moans of his name in between hungry kisses. Quill hoped Kitty realized just how damn special she was. A rarity, indeed, one Peter was lucky enough to snag from the market and claim as his own. A rarity, that she didn't bail on the idea of dating while she possessed the opportunity. A rarity, that she **loved** him. And that he too could return the intangible sensation of adoration. Never did he picture himself taking a woman to the orphanage, or agreeing to residing together— In  ** _space_**.

Hell, he didn't even imagine himself settling down until Kitty came alone.

She was good for him… Perfect even. And he was quite contrary to her. A bad boy was in the process of being tamed, while a good girl was being unraveled. In that very moment everything seemed so clear and obvious to both of them. Their oppositions completed the puzzle, though, matching where others simply could not. They were pieces that belonged together, balancing each other. Keeping each other safe and at peace.

Thumb and index finger teased at her nipple, the stimulation on her perky nub on her breast made everything else a little bit too much, as if she couldn't possibly take such magnificent pleasure from him claiming her, taking her and marking her as his own— which she was, thoroughly and at a molecular level even. Hips relentless, mouth refusing to depart from each other. Her wetness doused his thighs when he burrowed himself entirely within her tight folds, and feeling her so slick only increased the desire to ravish her, to leave her wet and sore after a much deserved penetration. And that he would— Leave her wet and sore. He'd have to pamper her afterwards.

The combination of assisted thrusting aided in burying his thick member as far into her as it could reach, pleasing Kitty to her very core. As a prelude to her inordinate orgasm, her svelte figure began to tremble with an onslaught of bliss, her breaths a ragged disaster of moans until her walls pulsated around his shaft. 

Her eyes fluttered closed, her chest raised breathing heavy and letting out lewd noises, every thrust louder and more desperate and the tensing climax inside her built up too quick and too strong to be stopped, there was no way she'd stop moving her hips and pushing his member far down as she rode him mercilessly and soon her body shuddered, her inner walls spasming densely around his thickness as she cried out sharply vocalizing she had reached her limit triggering a powerful overwhelming orgasm.

❝That's right, baby girl. Cum for me.❞ He whispered against her parted lips as a strained moan erupted from them, soon following in suit of achieving the brink. His frame replicated a similar pattern, and he tensed, his hips stilling as he planted his hot load inside of her, claiming her walls with his sticky fluid. Marking her firm, his mouth enclosed over Kitty's to stifle the elongated groan tempted to peel from his halves as his length throbbed within her, spitting his release into her folds.

Her hips slowly ceased moving enjoying him deep inside her, still throbbing as the last spurs of his thick seed filled her up ever so contently. Tiny whimpering humming noises continued to erupt from her throat into the kiss, which she responded slowly, tenderly their lips locked together. ❝I'm so in love with you.❞ She murmured only pausing briefly the kiss to smirk into the it, her fingers caressing the sides of his with special care. Lost in pure orgasmic bliss she repeated into the kiss almost like a whimper, a happy one. The rampage of motion faded to still, and Quill was completely content with that. His sensitive member wouldn't be able to withstand additional action after his release. His climax was rode out, heart thudding in an animalistic fashion, lungs oxygenating to return to normalcy. A hum from Quill lingered into the meeting of blissful lips, cracking with a soft simper at her ejected words. ❝I love you too. Like I've-never-loved-anyone-before-in-my-entire-life-like-this-you're-so-cool-like-better-than-space-cool.❞ Cooler than space, really Peter? Flark yes.

And that was pretty damn impressive.

A sigh of appeasement strolled out from him to coat her lips in warmth. ❝You make me happy.❞ He had no problem in admitting it especially if it would trigger her features to brighten immediately like they did, even with the inevitable exhaustion showing she still smiled thoroughly warm and happy. ❝And you make _me_ happy.❞ If it wasn't because he professed to feel the same, the need and dependancy it implied resulted awfully terrifying, no ever could come even close to Peter Quill. He balanced her, he dared her to push her limits and break through. He stood by her when things got rough and make her smile every day.

❝I know we live in a world that sucks, that is about to be destroyed all the time and that we have to deal with lots of stuff. But I wouldn't have it any other way, everything is worth it if it means spending a second with you because that's when I'm honestly the happiest I've ever been.❞ Deep inside her, just like part of him rested in her depths, she knew he owned her heart. And she was actually okay with that. After building walls to protect herself from every man she had ever dated, she felt at home with Quill.

Neither party dared to disrupt the lewd position they remained in, content with the stance of intimacy. If something  were to annihilate their relationship, he would be at a total loss, unable to bounce back from the absence. It was true… One girl had the power to change a man and his way of thinking, but he doubted his words could possibly describe that accurately yet that didn't stop him from trying. ❝The hell we live in is worth it, as long as I have you, Kitty. Even five minutes. Worth it. Every second.❞ He had already done it once before, and he'd do it again. The tip of his nose brushed against hers, exploiting his adoration in a subtle manner. ❝You're wonderful, Kitty Pryde, and never let me forget that.❞ Her lips lost no time in pressing against Quill's, kissing him as an unspoken promise that she wouldn't.


End file.
